The amount of functionality that is available from computing devices is ever increasing, such as from mobile devices, game consoles, televisions, set-top boxes, personal computers, and so on. Many of these computing devices are capable of communicating one with another. Electronic communication may be available in many different formats. One example of a popular communication format is referred to as a text message, which may be sent and/or received via a mobile phone.
Other devices may also send and/or receive text messages. However, many of these other devices may have limited text functionality which may negatively affect a text message being sent through one of these other devices. Consequently, users may become frustrated with the effects caused by the limited functionality of these other devices.